


Stars are Created Every 0.0002 Seconds

by im_too_anxious_for_this



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Arophobia, Internalized Enbyphobia, Internalized Transphobia, Roman centric, be warned: i have no real plot to this, deceit and roman are in a qpr, i might have ocs in this?, remy and remus are also in a qpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_too_anxious_for_this/pseuds/im_too_anxious_for_this
Summary: Roman Corona is a famous singer; a supportive friend, handsome, charming, kind, protective, everything you would want in a celebrity. Their friends, Logan and Virgil, are getting married soon; Dolios (Deceit) and Patton are releasing books; even Remus is doing important things. However, Roman has secrets and doubts that they can't hide any longer. Can Roman finally tell their friends what's going on, or will the secrets come out in a way no one wants?





	Stars are Created Every 0.0002 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my celebrity au from my tumblr!   
Thanks to @that-smol-tired-gay for editing this!
> 
> Pairings: One sided rociet  
Trigger warnings: cursing, mentions of sexualization, aphobia, enbyphobia, internalized aphobia and enbyphobia, crying, panic attackish, coming out, caps lock, yelling, love confession(?), sympathetic deceit (Dolios), anger/revenge?

_ Stop, pose, smile. Stop, pose, smile. Stop, pose, smile. Stop, pose, smile.  _ That’s what my life has become. When I became famous, I didn’t know that stopping, posing, and smiling would what I mostly do. That and being oversexualized. I have to fight just to get a break or just to write what I want for songs or just to say what I want to say. It’s exhausting, I wish I never became famous. But before I could quit, I meet my friends:

Virgil Savage, a famous author that writes whatever he feels like. But, he mainly writes horror, mystery, and romance. One look at him and you can tell that he listens to My Chemical Romance (but don’t we all). Tonight he is sporting a black and purple tux with someone on his arm. 

And that someone is none other than Logan Flores- Martìnez , an actor, screenwriter, and director. His most popular works are usually when he adapts Virgil’s work the big screen (and that's how the two of them meet). On a typical day, he wears a polo shirt with a tie. Tonight, he is wearing a dark blue and black tux matching his boyfriend. Honestly, they look like a high-class goth couple. 

Next to them is someone who doesn’t really fit the whole theme but at the same time does is Dolios Carter. He is wearing a yellow dress with black flowers. He is a youtuber and he usually makes conspiracy theories, random theories, make up, let’s plays, and other similar things. He usually wears some kind of flower/snake print thing with black or yellow. 

Someone who definitely fits in with everything is Patton Anand, who is wearing a black suit that has light blue flowers on it. He is also a youtuber; he usually does arts & crafts, baking, cooking, and sometimes let’s plays. His usual wear is black with a few bright accents. Basically the opposite of Dolios. 

Me? Well, I’m in a velvet red suit. That’s it. Nothing special. Yet, I still get the most attention. All of my other friends have so many things going on and I have nothing. Like, Virgil is in the middle of writing a new book, him and Logan are getting fucking  _ married  _ soon, Patton is going to be acting in a new movie, Dolios is writing a book too. But  _ no,  _ I’m the one they talk about, take pictures of, ask questions. Like the fuck? Honestly, I just want to be home. I just finished my tour, I’m exhausted and I miss my cats. And my reptiles. And cake. I miss them and my hoodies. I just wanna--

“Roman!” I turn, looking for whoever called me. I turn and come face-to-face with Dolios.

“Hey, Dolios. Whatcha doing?”

“I need to talk to you.” Uh oh. That’s never, especially since he looks so serious. 

“Okay, where do you want to go?” I say as we pose for another picture. Dolios seems a little tense and keeps fidgeting. I am getting nervous, why does he want to talk to me? Did I do something? Is he mad at me? 

“Roman?” I heard Dolios say. Of course, I should have said “yes,” but my dumbass didn’t. I just fucking stared at him. Like. A. Dumbass. “Roman? Anybody in there? Hello?” Dolios said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

“Hmm?” I respond. WHY ROMAN? JUST FUCKING ANSWER HIM WITH WORDS!

“Can we go somewhere more private?” He looks around like he’s about to get attacked. 

“Uh okay.” I answered, not really liking where this was going. Like, what is he gonna do? And why the fuck is he being so suspicous of it? 

Dolios takes us into a private room, where people usually…………..um…………………get kinky. We go in and sit on one of the velvet couches, that we hope are clean. We sit there awkwardly, as one does. 

“So, I need to tell you that….” Dolios started, basically wincing, “...that I’m in love with you.” Oh no. Not this. 

“I…...can’t De, I’m so sorry. Maybe if I wasn’t broken.” I say, trying not to cry. I wish I wasn’t so broken. I wish I could be normal but I’m not.

“What do you mean? You’re not broken.” 

Just like that, I broke down. 

“You don’t understand! I’m asexual and aromantic! I’M BROKEN, A MONSTER! I JUST WANT ATTENTION, I’M NOT VALID!” why can’t he get into that thick head of his!? I’m broken. “I mean, I know I should be proud of myself, but I just can’t. And I’m- I’m non-binary. It makes sense, right? I never felt fully comfortable being called male, but didn’t know why. Who am I kidding right? I’m just a special snowflake, right? RIGHT?” Dolios moved closer and started hugging me. 

“Its okay, its okay. You gonna be okay. You are valid and I platonically love you for being so strong. Even when people told you were invalid, you stayed strong. I love you for that. But you don’t have to care that weight alone anyway, okay?”

“Okay,” he just really just sat through my sob story, and now I’m basically in his lap calming down from a breakdown. But, it still doesn’t really help. Everyone tells me one thing, that I’m invalid, and he just comes along to say otherwise?! No one does that! He must be lying.

“I’m not lying Roman.” I said that out loud. Of course. “What are your preferred pronouns and do you have a different name?” 

“My pronou- My pronouns are they/them. I don’t- I don’t want to change my name.”

“Okay, why don’t you calm down some more and we can go back out, okay?” Not wanting to say anything, I just nodded. 

“Please don’t tell anyone about this.”

Dolios’ face darkened, “I won’t, I promise.”

We stayed there until I calmed down enough and we went out to the party. However, Dolios looked upset or just off once we left. I brushed it off though, we had bigger things to worry about; and that was the press.

\-----

When my fans first talked about how I always dragged society, I joked along with them. It was a funny, harmless. off-handed joke.

But now, it’s not. Society crushed my best friend. Again and again and again, with no mercy. Now, this is war. And I’m not playing by society's rules.


End file.
